


Kiddy Kat

by Shockcakes



Category: Warframe
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Very slight gore, cute interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: "God help any grineer or corpus who dare to lay a hand on the Ostrons" - Chicken Draws Dogs





	Kiddy Kat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a warframe kick for a while so that means I need to write something for my main. Heavily inspired by this: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/9ew9Go   
Credit for the quote in this summary goes to this same artist

She was a predator.

A hunter.

In her wake, only trails of Grineer slaughter and Corpus ruin remained – the final sight in their last moments of having heads attached to their shoulders being brandished talons of orange.

She was Valkyr and none had experienced her violent lash and lived to tell the tale.

By nature, she was reclusive though all the more deadly when part of a team. The Grineer of the Plains were about to discover this firsthand.

From her perch, situated just out of the troops’ field of vision, Valkyr and her squadmates surveyed the sight of the future bloodbath. Her vision followed the invisible huntress as she stalked ahead for further reconnaissance – with the occasional pickpocket. A master of stealth and cunning, what Ivara lacked in raw strength, she made up for with quick thinking and cleverness.

Rhino had grown restless. His gaze followed Ivara’s path as Valkyr did. To the untrained eye, one would’ve assumed the reckless brute had been itching to just charge in, throwing caution to the wind before rending flesh and bone to a bloody paste with his bare hands. In truth, Valkyr had taken his unease as concern for Ivara’s sake, her concealment hanging by a thread with every act of boldness she took. Team caretaker, if Valkyr had seen one. 

The Nekros had been far less anxious, whether due to certainty in the spy’s abilities or merely a lack of concern in general. He hung back, content on waiting for his squad mate's findings as he gripped his Ether Reaper. If he was at all tense, he did an unsettlingly thorough job of not showing it. In fact, the entirety of his demeanor was shrouded in a detachment. Getting a proper read on that one was difficult. Not a primary concern all in all, however.

Konzu had eagerly provided intel on a Tusk field commander looking to make a foothold within the Plains. If she had a mouth, Konzu would’ve caught sight of a grin sharper than Garuda’s talons.

She was about to give the gore queen a run for her title.

The Ivara had returned, cockily pocketing the "stray" credits she had managed to get her hands on. Their target was near, she had informed them. His unit was prepared for them.

Valkyr almost scoffed.

Nekros had glanced over to the team's resident tanks. Their strategy was simple enough: they would draw out the commander through wreaking havoc among the base, making for an easy kill. Given both Rhino and Valkyr's tanking capabilities, they would have little issue taking the brunt of any Grineer heavy weaponry. Konzu was getting his early lunch today.

When the first Lancer had been alerted of a presence besides their own, carnage ensued.

Gunfire rang out, conjoined with the chaotic shouts of organizing soldiers. Valkyr's Ripline had silenced the first Grineer, yanking him from his feet and into her grip before his limp body was slammed against the incoming dirt. 

Bullets whizzed past her head, some even nicking at her shields before she made use of the potential meat shield in her hand.

Rhino had touched down behind her. The last she had seen of him was his donning iron skin before she dove into the chaos. 

She had tossed her bullet sponge at the row of gunners, briefly curbing their assault and opening up for easy kills. Valkyr closed her fists intensely before a Venka's blades jutted out from her knuckles. In quick succession, the claws were bloodied through bisection and mutilation.

A brave enough soldier thought to hit back using the butt of his rifle. He was rewarded with three metal claws driven through his skull.

The sounds of pure mayhem had surrounded her. Dragoons that had rained covering fire from above were soul punched out of the sky. Bodies had flown, tackled into the air from the armored juggernaut. An eagle-eyed sniper headhunted from the shadows. 

The Grineer refused to relent. A line of Heavy Gunners kept the pressure on with a volley of gunfire, finally depleting her shields. 

Valkyr didn't even hesitate. 

Hysteria broke loose.

In the face of these setbacks, the Tusk commander made his final play. He sprinted into the open, hoping to make his escape as the preoccupied Tenno fought fang and bone with his fortified troops.

He didn't make it far.

Not when he discovered the pile of remains that had once been his defending line. Whatever color that was left on his genetically deteriorated face had been drained. He stared at his own downfall in horror, his legs futilely inching back as she stepped forward. Pure menace was ingrained in her blood orange aura, emanating down to her talons. 

Time slowed to a halt. The sounds of destruction had dulled as the heavens divined his fate right where he stood. His ears bled from the bloodthirsty shriek that rang from her disjointed voice.

Valkyr pounced.

\--

Konzu was more than generous when it came to bounty rewards. He had earned his reputation of being the gratuitous type. An odd juxtaposition given his daily routines of paying traveling space ninjas to cull members of a militaristic empire. Valkyr paid it little heed.

Debts paid and contracts fulfilled, she had fully expected the squad to return to their orbiters and peruse the star map for more missions to fulfill. She would've left them to their own devices in such case. Valkyr had appreciated the support but she found that she functioned more efficiently on her own, having since found it the most suitable pace for herself.

However, to her bafflement, the small squad hadn't immediately left Cetus like she herself had considered doing. The three wordlessly broke off, as if on practiced routine, heading along with the different crowds of Ostrons going about their days. None of the villagers appeared the least bit bothered by the imposing Warframes milling about. This was merely another normal day for them.

Her gaze went towards Rhino as he tentatively strolled along, casually towering over most of them with his massive bulk. There was an entertaining whimsy in how a potentially destructive frame such as him moved with resolute care, as though the slightest nudge could break the fragile beings around him. In some ways, that might've been true.

A young adolescent, no doubt committing his time to the aid of shopkeeps, struggled with boxes filled with goods to be stocked and traded. Like a gentle giant, Rhino politely waved at the boy and wordlessly offered his services. He casually hefted them like they were nothing.

It was such a simple gesture but one that the boy was thankful for all the same. 

Valkyr couldn't place why but the sight filled her with a certain warmness.

Her eye turned to Ivara, kindly listening to Konzu as he rambled to her about life in the Plains. While he obviously knew the Warframes couldn't converse beyond wordless orders and commands, Valkyr could tell that he appreciated a good listener. Ivara was kind enough to oblige.

Valkyr had spotted Nekros, perched on a ledge above the main pavilion. While she hadn't seen him interact with the other Ostron folk, she could tell he had been peacefully enjoying the brief moment of respite. He hung above them, watching over Cetus. He seemed to admire the scenery, enjoying the image of a bustling marketplace rather than a bloody battlefield. Their gazes met for a moment with Nekros offering a contented nod. Valkyr eventually returned the gesture, suddenly discovering that she was rather enjoying the peaceful ambiance.

The cool air was calming as opposed to the tense miasma that would surround her in a Grineer Galleon. Everywhere she looked, Valkyr had seen a friendly face, regarding her and her Tenno allies with the countenance of a kind neighbor. It was...welcome.

Her predator instincts sensed a presence slowly approaching her. Valkyr turned to face another curious villager - two in fact. Young children, siblings perhaps, the oldest no doubt settled at the age of 4 of Earth's years. The younger one clung to his hand, only recently learning how to walk properly as her tiny legs would wobble every few steps.

The oldest gazed at Valkyr's form in awe, his mouth agape as though he was witnessing the legend his parents spoke of in his bedtime stories. She felt a tinge of embarrassment, unused to the attention. Many of the gazes she received would range from the horror of a limb being cleaved off to the fading stare of a clean kill.

The youngest, she'd assume to be no older than 2 had pointed at her, specifically her helmet.

"Kiddy kat." she babbled adorably.

Valkyr had taken a liking to her Bastet helmet. The litheness of its shape she felt had suited her better than her clunky default, marred by the heinous atrocities she had flayed Corpus alive for. The warm reception she'd been given had only further grounded her preference of it.

She knelt down, extending out her hand with the utmost care. A stark contrast to the vicious bloodshed her talons were used for. Coyly, Valkyr patted the top of the boy's brunette hair. Opportunity struck for his little sister as she waddled over to her. The little one playfully grasped Valkyr's arm, gingerly patting on the blocky restraint that had been embedded onto her. She despised the thing, a constant reminder of the events that transpired with Alad V, but for now, those woes had faded away.

She sat down on folded legs, hefting the tiny girl on her lap and granting her room to play. The brother smiled, telling Valkyr of the stories his parents had spoken of the Tenno which she listened to comfortably.

She felt Ivara's gaze on her, like a doting parent watching her children play. Valkyr no longer felt embarrassed nor did she feel out of place. The realization came to her.

The Tenno were committed to their mission of bringing peace to an otherwise chaotic and unjust solar system. However, that hadn't meant that their methods were confined entirely to violence.

Valkyr was a predator.

A hunter.

And most importantly, a kiddy kat.


End file.
